Ten Commandments
by S.Kurou07
Summary: He broke the Holy 10 Commandments one by one everyday because of his relationship with her. She was his biggest sin. VanNamiRoku.


**A/N: **Here is a ridiculously long VanNami fic. I made this on my iPod while I was bored in school in our many, many free times. To think I made this in one week…O.o a new record for me. Oh and, this contains many spiritual elements…by the way, hey _**kairi09! **_Your moment has come, sistah! And if you ever are reading this…please review *teary meme*…or C&C (Criticize and comment).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanitas, Naminé or Roxas…or any character that has appeared on this fic. I own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Turning against the Lord is a great sin.<p>

Even more if you disobey his commands.

Those holy ten commandments; they were created to be followed. Breaking one of them is a great sin.

Being a Sacristan under the Lord means you also have to follow his rules, and serve him. You must avoid temptation—because giving into temptation is a sin. Avoid anything that must lead to sin.

That was Vanitas' fate.

But he broke those commandments because of one woman.

The greatest sin under the disguise of a beautiful young woman:

Naminé.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I am the Lord thy God…Thou<strong>**  
><strong>**shall not have other Gods****  
><strong>**besides me.**

* * *

><p>Vanitas had been a lonely orphan when he was accepted into the Church.<p>

He had been 7 years old at that time, and there were plenty of other kids around his age when he was taken in. Children ranging from 6-13 years old.

But Vanitas was a different child; the other church orphans played and prayed together, he preferred being isolated and alone. Vanitas prayed and did chores alone without anyone's help. There are times when the kind, blue-nun talked to him and played with him, but he just liked being alone most of the time.

When Vanitas turned 12, another priest by the name of Xehanort came, and Vanitas somehow liked him. He was different from Father Eraqus—and somehow a bit more menacing than normal priests.

He taught Vanitas everything his age should know, and somehow, Vanitas looked up at him like a God.

From his early age of 12 he broke the 1st commandment of God.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Thou shall not say God's<strong>**  
><strong>**name in vain.**

* * *

><p>"Lord God, please help me with this math assignment."<p>

"Oh my God! What did you do!"

"Screw you motherfucker—maybe God will let you rot in hell."

Vanitas watched these people say God's name for useless purposes, and now a girl about his age bumped into him, her short blonde hair being the last thing he saw before he fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he apologized, standing quickly and helping her out when she looked up.

"God—no, I should be the one who's sorry…"

She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat for reasons he did not know. Maybe he'd ask Father Xehanort later.

"Are you alright?" he asked, golden eyes glued to her beautiful face.

"Oh—" she smiled once again. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Then her head tilted, blue eyes blinking in wonder.

"I haven't seen you around here before…are you new here?" she asked.

Vanitas could only shake his head.

"I'm…" then he was suddenly feeling ashamed. 'This is goddamn—' his thoughts stopped.

"Um, I hope to see you again?" she yelled after him when he ran off, back to his secret sanctuary.

Another rule he broke.

God was going to get angry.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Remember the Lord's<br>Holy Day**

* * *

><p>It was when he was 14-years old when he decided to become a Sacristan and serve the Lord to repent his sins.<p>

It had been hard at first—forgetting things he should do and managing to humiliate himself. So Father Eraqus practiced him and Sora—a newcomer but this time from a medium-classed family. Sora was a brunette haired boy and his infectious cheerfulness was beginning to irritate Vanitas.

The boy was constantly following him around—and was keen on making friends with him. Sora knew the false rumors about him, but he ignored those and tried to befriend the black-haired boy. Kairi, his childhood friend, often told him to stay away, but Sora didn't listen to her or any of the citizen's statements.

So, one day—a Wednesday to be exact—mass was starting and Vanitas spotted a familiar face on the sea of faces.

Her.

That blonde-haired girl from before.

His eyes somehow met hers because she smiled at him, and he noticed the blonde beside her narrow his eyes at him. The blond male was holding her hand, and Vanitas merely looked away.

If she was already taken then he better stay away.

The choir striked a beat—a signal for them to start. Vanitas and Sora followed Father Xehanort out, then were followed by Miss Aqua, then their bible passage readers, Olette and Larxene.

For the rest of the mass Vanitas could feel a certain pair of eyes watching him. When the time for communion came, Vanitas and Sora watched the people line up, the first one being Dr. Ansem—a doctor.

Everything was going smoothly—except when her turn came. Her eyes lightened up and she smiled at him.

"Child?"

"Oh—I'm sorry Father."

She quickly said a quick "Amen" before opening her mouth to accept the Lord's holy body, and the look on her eyes said she had something to say to him.

Vanitas couldn't concentrate for the rest of the mass.

An hour later, mass was finished and Vanitas quickly ducked down to avoid her searching eyes.

"Hiding from the young lady I see?" Xehanort chuckled.

"Please, Father. I'm trying to avoid her." he quickly murmured, sighing.

Xehanort only chuckled, walking away with his hands clasped behind him.

Too bad for him—that girl found him and grasped his arm so he couldn't escape.

"Hey! You're so rude!" she pouted.

"I…beg your pardon?" he looked away from her.

She only huffed, but smiled the next.

"My name is Naminé. What's yours? I didn't get it when we first met."

"Neither did I." he replied drily, raising a black brow.

She blushed from embarrassment, and he found it cute—somehow.

"But—"

"Vanitas." he cutted back in later, smirking in amusement.

"O-oh. Nice to meet you." she grins, and takes his hand, shaking his hand.

"Hn." he knew sounded so rude, but he never interacted with girls his age so it was understandable…right?

"So what is it?" he asked, straight to the point.

"What is what?" she frowned in confusion, and he sighed in exasperation, dropping his hand from her hold.

"What were you going to ask me?" he blinked.

"Oh!" Naminé—she had a unique name—grinned at him. "I was going to ask if you're going to the Festival on the Saturday?"

Vanitas raised another brow.

"Is that what you ask to a person you just met?"

"No." she suddenly smirked. "Technically, we met last month, so it doesn't count."

She's a smart one—he admits.

Most of the women he saw were just a bunch of air-headed fools, their minds only full with boys, clothes and any other useless stuff that doesn't include God's grace.

"Vanitas?"

Her wonderful voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Are you going?" she asked once more.

"I'm not sure. Why are you asking me?"

"I just want to know you more!"

"Won't your boyfriend get jealous?"

Then Naminé's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Boyfriend? Who're you talking about?"

"That guy." he bluntly said, pointing to the church's entrance with the same blond boy, who was looking at them with narrow eyes.

"Ohh—you meant Roxas?" she laughed, and he got embarrassed somehow. "He's not my boyfriend or anything—he's only my friend."

"T-then why was he holding your hand?" he countered, feeling a embarrassed blush appearing on his face.

"He doesn't want me to get lost." she smiles, then clasps her hands at her back. "So, will you please go?"

Vanitas looks around, not sure of himself.

"I need Father's permission to go."

Her eyes drooped in obvious disappointment, but they shined again later with hope.

"I'll be waiting then? At 7 pm!"

"Yeah."

Naminé offers him one last smile before running towards that Roxas-guy, her white dress billowing slightly from the wind.

That night after dinner, he had asked Aqua about it, and she only giggled, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Got a crush?"

"I-it's not like that!" he cries, red in the face.

"Okay okay. Don't worry. Father Eraqus will let you go on the festival. Just ask nicely, okay, Vanitas?"

"Yes…thank you…"

So the day after—he approached the Father sitting on his chair in the private room, finishing up the account's book.

Father Eraqus looked up, and smiled when he saw Vanitas standing before him.

"What brings you here today, Vanitas?"

"Father…I want to be straight to the point, if I may."

Eraqus nodded his head.

"I'd like to go the festival this Saturday. And I would like to have your permission to do so."

To his confusion, Father Eraqus laughed, standing up to pat his black spikes.

"You don't have to ask permission. Just don't stay out for too long. God be with you."

Saturday came, and Vanitas left the monastery 6 o'clock sharp, ignoring the girl's stares. When he arrived, Naminé had been ecstatic, making him try out the different games and eatery.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was having so much fun that he didn't remember that it was Lenten season, and it was one of the Holy Days were he should be attending to the Lord's worship.

The 3rd commandment is broken, and Vanitas hoped he won't break another.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Honor thy father and<strong>**  
><strong>**thy mother.**

* * *

><p>"An orphan?"<p>

"Stupid. I just said I am."

Naminé only laughed, her smile bright. She was a regular comer now, often going to church to pray and talk to him at the same time. He wondered why she suddenly wanted to be around him.

Why would a girl like her associate with a low-class like him?

He had no family, no friends, and no riches whatsoever. He belonged to the church, to live a solitary life and serve under God's name.

No one even understands what he feels.

No one cares.

No one loves him.

No one doesn't care for his self.

He's human too right? But why isn't he treated like one!

Deep down, Vanitas longed to meet his parents. He was jealous of the families he saw everyday—the mother and father laughing with their child. Vanitas longed to feel that love he never got to experience. But a part of him didn't feel the same way; that darker side of him loathed everything.

His parents that left him.

The society.

All of humankind!

And that part of him hated Naminé too; it hated her for being surrounded with the protection of her friends, and the love of her parents he was jealous of.

He never met his parents, so why honor and treasure them?

People like them deserved to rot in the burning depths of Hell—away from God's saving embrace and power.

Vanitas was slowly disobeying God's laws, and the more he broke them, the more darker his heart became.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Thou shall not kill.<strong>

* * *

><p>He was now 19-years old.<p>

In his life inside the Church, things are not always holy and pure. He had seen Father Xehanort laying with Miss Aqua, forcefully taking her while tears of disgust and protest leaked from her eyes, her mouth gagged to prevent her from screaming and calling for help.

Vanitas had been walking to the kitchen for a glass of water when he saw the lights from Father Xehanort's room are still on. He thought that the father is completing his chores for the night, and in his great curiosity, he peeked through the small crack of the open door.

His golden eyes were tainted from that night, Miss Aqua's wrists unmercifully tied on the bedposts while her poor virgin body was ravished by a grinning Father Xehanort.

He was tainted once again.

Vanitas had known that Father Xehanort never truly let go of his temptations, let alone give up his women. A hypocrite, perhaps, and Vanitas knew it was a great sin against God.

One day, their church once again received a new server of God. Ventus was his name, and he was Naminé's brother. At first, Vanitas thought it was Roxas—due to his hairstyle and hair and eye color, but he wasn't. Roxas looked a bit more moody and brooding, Ventus was almost innocent and cheerful, like Sora.

Ventus was a nice fellow, he was quiet and nice, but sometimes he was just plain annoying and irritating. However, his intentions were good—like her—, Vanitas knew.

"So you're the guy my sister was talking about huh?"

The 3 of them had been walking around the city at night, enjoying the beautiful nightlights and the stars. Vanitas silently nodded, looking up.

"Hey!" Ventus suddenly yelled, making him jump in alarm.

"What now!"

Ventus marched over to him, and pulled on his cheeks hard and up until he looked like a grinning idiot. Vanitas felt his cheeks go numb, and managed to chortle out,

"L-let go!"

"Smile more often! You look like someone died on you!"

Sora only laughed at them, before he yelped and tripped on something—or someone's foot.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, y'know!"

"Clumsy idiot."

"Heh! What do you know, the God's children."

The trio looked forward to see the usual alleyway gang, doing drugs and other illegal things. Vanitas didn't like them—particularly Seifer.

"Yo? Watcha starin' at motherfucker?" the beanie clad blond sneered.

"…"

Seifer snorted from his silence, crossing his arms.

"Tsk, tsk…what a pussy! Can't even talk? Aww, that's so sad. Why don't you crawl to your so-called "God" and pray for help?"

"Why you—"

"Sora! Calm down." Ventus managed to hold the fuming Sora down, holding him on the arms.

"Calm down? Ven! That guy is ruining God's name! That is not acceptable!" Sora argued.

"You don't have to fight—"

"Oh? You too?" Seifer directed his attention to Ventus, who flinched. "Hey—I know you. You're that wussy that backed off from our bet! You asshole, give me your money now!"

"I-I don't—"

"What's wrong? Mommy cut down your allowance? Ha! Bet she's cut low for being a whore!"

Vanitas snapped.

"Don't you draw ruin my mother's name you freak!" Ventus growled and marched towards Seifer when Vanitas pushed him back, his arm extended up to give the blond in a beanie a uppercut.

"Fuck!"

Vanitas didn't know what he did the next.

His body was on autopilot and his mind was blank. He vaguely heard Sora and Ventus' yells for him to stop until Ventus yelled out his name.

"VANITAS!"

His eyes blinked in shock as he felt a warm, sticky feeling on his arms face and chest. He looked down, and he gasped in horror with what he did.

Did he do this…?

Vanitas looked down at the pocketknife he was holding and let go of it quickly, as if it electrocuted him. Sora was shaking a few meters away from him, and Ventus was kneeling there, gaping and shaking from fear.

Bloodied blond, silver and brown hair lay before him, slumped in the bloodied concrete and not breathing. Did he…kill them?

"No…no…no…! Not again!" Vanitas desperately covered up his ears, pulling on his hair.

He committed a unforgivable sin!

A sin that is so great the Lord won't accept him anymore!

No!

He won't let that happen!

He wanted to spend more time with her and he was not going to be imprisoned for it!

"V-Va-Vanitas…?"

Sora and Ventus sat before him, worried and still shaking.

"W-what will we do?" Sora gulped, refusing to look at the 3's mangled faces.

"S-should we…should we tell the police—"

"No!" Vanitas looked at them with desperate, wide, and fearful eyes. "No…no…please no…I don't want to sin any longer…I don't want to be away…"

That night, he experienced how to be traumatized and have his own hands tainted.

His sins were unforgivable now.

The next day, police were swarming around the dead bodies like a hound of wolves, not to mention on the look-out for the murderer.

They didn't suspect a single thing from the innocent church people, and it was more unforgivable for Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Thou shall not commit<strong>**  
><strong>**adultery.**

* * *

><p>4 more years rolled by.<p>

Vanitas watched as her matured body approach him, her white dress fitting against her form perfectly and her sunhat covering her fair face from the sun.

Naminé was married now.

Married to Roxas, and it disheartened Vanitas so greatly. To see her walking down the aisle was painful for him, because he knew that amidst his sins, he was in-love with her. He realized that 2 years earlier. He he had been too late, and she was gone, just like that.

Naminé Eris Fraye.

Her new surname suited her—that he painfully admits to himself.

"Good afternoon Vanitas." she cheerfully says, smiling.

He nodded back, avoiding her blue eyes because he knew that if he stared back, he would do something they would both regret.

"Hey…why aren't you looking at me?" her voice sounded sad, and he bit his lip to not give in.

"I've decided…" he breathed.

"Huh? Decided what?"

Naminé blinked curiously, shaking his hand to get an answer out of him.

"C'mon…please tell me?"

"I'm…leaving the monastery."

Her eyes widened.

He knew.

Vanitas knew how she would react.

"W-what? Why?"

He decides this is just like the scenes in the many soap opera's he'd seen before long. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. They talk, hang out, boy falls in love, girl gets another guy, boy leaves, then the girl suddenly loves him. It was way too mainstream, and Vanitas didn't want that to happen to them right now.

"Nothing. I just want to…start anew."

"Can't you stay here?" she asks pleadingly.

_'She just thinks of me as a friend. A dear friend she didn't want to let go.'_ he tries to convince himself.

"I…I can't."

"Why not?"

Vanitas never likes being pressured, and what Naminé is doing is not helping him. He wanted to tell her to stop, to not pressure him to make him tell her everything but his vocal chords seemed to stop working.

"Tell me Vanitas…!"

"P-please stop…" he murmurs inaudibly but Naminé didn't hear him, shaking him harder.

"Vanitas!"

His control snapped, and he decided God be damned and he roughly kissed her on the lips, his hands cupping her face and his tongue hungrily searching for hers. Naminé's eyes grew wide, blinking profusely and pushed hard, finding his kiss to be way too passionate and full of emotions she could not fathom.

"V—…anitas…!"

He parted away from her, panting and out of breath. His eyes drooped from the lethargy he suddenly acquired, thoughts hazy when his lips once again found hers.

Naminé didn't resist—much to his surprise—and she didn't even protest the more he sought to have a taste of her.

His body was once again conquering his mind, clearing away the inhibitions his conscious had. He remembered what Father Xehanort did to Miss Aqua, and asked himself, "Will I end up like him?"

His irrational side answered him,

_/The Almighty knows what_ _you've been doing…_ _you have to stop before you_ _regret things._

_This is a married woman./_

But the tainted, corrupted side of him argued,

_/Give into temptation!_

_You've been holding back for_ _so long, and she is willing!_

_Give her what she wants,_ _what you want…/_

Torn between good and bad, Vanitas chose to pull away, unlatching his hold on her shoulders and watched her brows furrow with confusion.

"I-I can't do it…"

"V-Vanitas?"

He gripped his hair in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

"I sinned…I'm sinning and I can't do it anymore…Naminé, I can't sin anymore!"

"What…? What are you—"

"Don't you see Naminé!" he growled. "You're the reason why I started sinning…I was afraid to sin, to anger the Lord and give into temptation. Why are you doing this to me…?"

"I…I…" she was speechless.

Vanitas groaned and grabbed her shoulders, eyes showing all of the emotions he was feeling right now.

Love, fear, desperation, lust.

Her body shook at what she saw last.

"I love you Naminé, and I just wish you did too."

She stayed in silence, and he took her silence as her way of rejection, and looked away hurt.

"Forget it." his hold loosened, and she panicked. "Forget…forget I said anything at all…"

He backed away from her.

"Vanitas!" she stepped forward, pleading. "Please…!"

"No one will ever understand me…no one loves me." he smiled bitterly, feeling so pathetic and weak in front of her.

"No…that's not true I—"

"Naminé…you're already married. I don't want to risk it…you don't even love me…"

She bit her lip, tears swelling in her eyes.

"H-how can you be so sure?" she sobbed.

"I know! I know…you love Roxas don't you? That's why you married him!" he fought back, his emotions in chaos.

Naminé sobbed again.

"I care about you Vanitas…and I understand you too!"

Vanitas' eyes glared at her.

"No! You never did!" she flinched at the harshness in his voice. "You were too off busy with everything else to notice I was suffering! You don't understand me Naminé, and you never tried because you were too oblivious…" he sucked in a big, shaky breath. "But you never did notice how I felt for you…did you know how disappointed I felt when you told me you were getting married to Roxas?"

"I…"

"Did you ever think about how "I" would feel? To see you get married to another man in front of me…I can't do it anymore."

He looked down, and just as that rain started, soaking them down to the bone.

"I would just…I'd just start a new life. Without you."

Her eyes widened.

"N-no please…" she walked closer to him. "Don't leave me Vanitas…"

"Even though I love you, I would just learn to let you go."

He pried her fingers off of his coat.

"I…should go now…take care of yourself Naminé, and…good—"

He wasn't even finished with what he was going to say when Naminé's dainty arms pulled him back into a love-induced kiss, their lips melding in a wet condition because of the rain.

She kissed him.

Again, and again, and again, and again until they ran out of breath.

"…why don't you learn to hear what other people's words are…?" she whispered, smiling.

"What…"

"I loved you first…even after now Vanitas."

His heart took a big leap, and he decided that the Heaven's might not forgive him with what he has in mind next.

**/Screw everything else./**

His mouth latched into her neck, and her hands locked into his dark hair.

**/I love Naminé./**

She moaned sweetly into his ears, his fingers caressing her delicate face. Her back met the soft mattress, both of them landing with a bounce.

The clothes came off and Vanitas breathed a deep sigh.

**/No one can get in our**  
><strong>way anymore.**

Labored breathing and high moans filled the room, rain pouring forth outside. Sweat clambering down their bodies as they merged into one. The vision of Father Xehanort's hypocrital deeds resurfaced in his memories, and he didn't even care if he's breaking another one of God's commandments.

He was too corrupted isn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>7. Thou shall not<strong>**  
><strong>**steal.**

* * *

><p>Vanitas watched her as she slept, slow and steady puffs of warm air escaping her lips. A faint, cynical smile was playing on his lips in contentment.<p>

But he knew the sins he committed that night.

He doesn't have much time to stay and be wrapped up in her blankets, her warm body next to him.

No.

This is for her and his own good.

It's better he left and let her husband take care of her. Vanitas needed to clean himself of his sins, because he was a servant of the Lord.

He must go.

Vanitas silently picked up his clothes, glanced behind him one last time, and placed them on, leaving the room soon after.

What he didn't know was that Naminé was awake the whole time, and tears flowed from her eyes as she clasped her hands together.

"God…God be with you always…" she prayed.

It was still raining, but it was enough for Vanitas to walk under it. His rough black spikes tamed down from the wet rain, sagging over his eyes and face. He never once glanced back to the house that witnessed the great crime that they both did, for he feared that his own guilt and self-pity will eat him inside more.

His golden eyes averted from the ground to the store that his feet somehow carried him to.

A weaponry store inside a alleyway.

He wondered what the hell he was doing outside of this shop than going to where he was originally going. Without thinking about it, he went inside, spotting a balding old man inside.

"Huh? How'd you find this store?" the words were slurred, and Vanitas instantly knew he was drunk.

His brows furrowed into a disgusted grimace. People like this man disgusted Vanitas; they rather prefer to get themselves get wasted than enjoy the life that God has given them!

A bunch of demented fools they are.

"Watcha lookin' at you brat!" the man hollered, and stood up to give Vanitas a piece of his mind.

He was quick enough to jam his closed fist into the drunk man's stomach, instantly knocking him out from the air expelled from his lungs. Vanitas blankly watched him go down to the floor, covered in his own muck. Then he looked around, eyeing every gun he saw.

Something was telling him to get one, especially that glossy Berreta M9 resting on one of the shelves. The boy took one look at the drunkard on the ground, marched towards the shelves, then reached into the gun his eyes lingered on.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he certainly didn't care that he stole it.

There was only 1 thing in his mind.

And that, is to eliminate someone dear.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Thou shall not bear false<strong>**  
><strong>**witness against thy****  
><strong>**neighbour.**

* * *

><p>His steps were slow and steady, the wet concrete making squeaking noises from the soles of his shoes. The gun he hid was safely tucked under his shirt.<p>

_/What's the 10 commandments?/_

Vanitas' eyes shifted to the road that would take him to his goal.

_/The 10 commandments_  
><em>are the holy rules of our Lord, Vanitas._

_/Is it bad if we don't follow_  
><em>His rules?_

His eyes spotted the tall building.

_/Yes child. Those are_ _created for us to follow and_ _avoid sinning._

_Because __sinning will anger God./_

He only stopped walking because a group of workers passed him by. One girl in particular, took notice of him and acknowledged him kindly.

"Oh, are you lost?"

He was not but he'll just pretend he is.

"Yeah…can you show me where the Keyblade Industries building is…?"

"The K.I? Oh—just in time. We work there!" she pointed towards the other people.

"What are you going to do there?" another girl asked.

"I'm…visiting your boss…"

His tongue felt somewhat numb, and if he wondered if it was because he was lying to them.

No matter.

He had already turned his back to the Lord.

Heaven or Hell.

Where will he go to, he wondered.

"You see that tall building over there? Yeah, that's it. Boss is on the 75th floor. Just tell the secretary your "purpose" is." another one giggled.

A fake smile.

"Thank you."

And so they left, leaving Vanitas still standing under the rain. Lightning flashed above him, and a smile appeared on his face, yet it was cold and mirthless.

It was time.

His steady and relaxed steps took him to the building's revolving doors. Most of the lights were off—except for the lamp of the receptionist' desk and the chandelier on the ceiling. The black, short-haired woman looked up, confusion on her face.

"Um, can I help you…?"

Her name tag said "Xion".

"I'm here to meet your boss." another plastic smile while a frown appeared on her face.

"Huh? Excuse me but Mr. Fraye isn't accepting any visitors today, and it is late."

"I think he forgot to remind you." he chuckled, and his eyes slid over to meet hers. "Then let's make a deal—you keep my visit a secret while I make this short."

He pulled out the gun out, and her eyes widened in horror.

"I'll just have to make sure your mouth is shut."

Bang.

Vanitas watched her go down, not at all concerned and guilty. He was too corrupted to care and he discovered he was such a good LIAR.

_/Whatever you do, you can't hide from the Lord's eyes./__  
><em>

_/Does he have millions of eyes then, _

_Miss Aqua?/_

A security camera, he easily avoided that, breaking off the connection in the process.

_/No. I meant he is always watching us._

_No matter how you hide, you can't hide from his watchful eyes./_

God is watching him right now.

_/Then is he also listening to us right now?/__  
><em>

_/He always did, Vanitas./_

70th floor…

_/What happened to you Miss Aqua?/__  
><em>

_/I…no, it's nothing to worry about...Vanitas./__  
><em>

_She was limping, and her facecontorted with pain with every_

_step she took._

_She was breaking one of_

_God's commandments too!_

_/Miss Aqua…you're lying…/_

71st floor…

_/So then…/_

_Father Eraqus' voice was_ _shaking with raw anger, disgust,_

_DISAPPOINTMENT._

_Miss Aqua was sobbing quietly, __not meeting the Father's_

_eyes for fear of him striking her._

_/You slept with Father __Xehanort? A priest nonetheless!_

_I should've known./_

_Vanitas, Sora and Ventus_ _watched the event that was_

_unfolding right before their eyes._

_Father Eraqus slapped __Aqua across the face, his anger_

_gone but disappointment not._

_/You are a big disgrace to the church, Aqua. I suggest you_

_start packing and leave the church at once./_  
><em><br>_

72nd floor…

_/Are you really going to_ _leave, Miss Aqua?/_

_Sora and Ven approached her._

_She was still crying while_ _packing up her things, her eyes_  
><em>red and puffy.<em>

_Vanitas __eyed her swelling red cheek._

_/I—I have to. But it's alright!_ _I'll just go back to_

_T-Traverse Town…!/_

_/But Miss Aqua…please don't_ _leave…who will we talk to when_

_you leave?/_

_Aqua placed down her rosary_ _and stood up, taking the 2 of __them in a tight, loving embrace._

_/Ven…Sora…I'll be okay, really. I trust that the Lord will_ _always be with you./_

_Her blue eyes—which looked_ _weird because of the redness—_ _spotted him by the door._

_She smiled wistfully, beckoning_ _him over to their group hug._

_/Come on Vanitas…don't you_ _want to say goodbye to_

_me for one last time?/_

_Her smile was warm, despite of what has happened._

_Vanitas had always looked up_ _at her like the mother he never_ _had._

_It certainly did pained him so_ _much to see her leave._

_Vanitas didn't need another_ _beckoning—he marched up and_ _joined them._

73rd floor…

_/Did you have fun at_ _the festival?/_

_Naminé's smile was bright and_ _lively, lighting up his usually_

_blank face and his mood._

_/Maybe./_

_/I'm taking that as a yes./_

_Her smile was so radiant. It_ _made her look like the angels_

_that were on the Bible._

_/You should smile more often!/_

_/Why…? I don't want to look_ _like an idiot./_

_Her cheeks flushed._

_/I—I didn't mean that! I meant_ _you'll look more cuter if you do./_

_/What?/_

_Vanitas smiled in amusement,_ _making Naminé blush once again._

_/Is that your weird way of_ _saying that you like me?/_

74th floor…

_She laughed cheekily._

_/Maybe./_

Ding!

The metal doors slid open, and Vanitas calmly stepped out, his left hand jammed into his pocket. The hand that held the gun hang limp to his side, his soggy bangs hanging above his cold, golden eyes.

If he can't have her, then…

No one will.

The double doors that lead to HIM are now standing proudly, as if staring him down and not allowing him to enter.

Like HE always did.

HE always looked down on him; as if he was a lowly, pathetic creature that was destined to be crushed. HE always got the eye on him whenever he spent time with her in church. HE always had the bigger hold over her heart which Vanitas could not have.

_/Stay **away** from her./_

Vanitas loathed HIM. He hated him for looking down at him as if HE was a higher being than Vanitas.

Vanitas is not an animal.

_/Why don't people understand_  
><em>me? Can you tell me?_

_Naminé smiled sadly._

_/It's because they treat_ _you like some kind of tool._

_A pet, __but you're not like that._

_I know you are because you_ _were born. You were a gift_

_from the Almighty./_

_/Then what does that make_  
><em>me?_

_She pointed to his heart._

_/Human./_

Roxas looked up, dark circles under his eyes from work. He didn't look the least surprised or scared—he looked like he was even expecting him. They made eye contact, and Roxas smirked in retaliation, spotting the gun he held.

"Finally here to end things?"

"…"

Vanitas' cold eyes met equal cold blue eyes.

"Just so you know…" he pulled out the same exact thing from under his desk and pointed at Vanitas, face expressionless. "I don't fight unfairly."

Vanitas smirked back sardonically.

/In the name of the Father…/

"Is that so?"

/…and of the Son…/

Both cocked the safety knob, and Roxas stood up, not breaking eye contact.

"Naminé loved you. Know that."

/…and of the Holy Spirit…/

"Heh." Vanitas smiled. "I know."

**_/Amen./_**

**BANG.**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Thou shall not covet thy<br>neighbour's wife.**

* * *

><p>Naminé approached the lady by the desk, a basket of fresh flowers dangling from her dainty arms.<p>

"Oh—hello Naminé. Here to visit again?"

"Hi Miss Aerith. How is he?"

Aerith smiled at her, and the blonde returned it with a sweet smile of her own.

"He's fine. Quiet grouchy and quite stubborn!"

"He's always like that." Naminé giggled.

"So I would see. You can go in now. Dr. Ansem was done an hour ago."

"Thank you."

Naminé continued her trek to his room, smiling gently. For the past few months, he had been in the hospital for recovering because one of his vital organs—the right lung—had been hit by the bullet. They were lucky they were still both alive, and thank God they are. Unfortunately for Xion Alexis—the receptionist—she was not so lucky. She was already dead from bloodloss when authorities arrived.

Her worry increased day by day because he was not cooperating with the doctors. Naminé sighed and her heartbeat picked up when she saw the room that held him in. With clammy hands, she opened the door.

There he was, sitting up and looking very much alive. Her eyes softened when she saw him reading the Bible like the diligent Sacristan he is. Former, if she was right.

"Vanitas."

Golden eyes looked up from the printed words and to her wide blue ones. He looked thinner than he was before but that's basically it—other than his chest was bandaged under his shirt. Naminé smiled at him.

It was also that same night that he admitted he was the one who shot Xion. He also admitted that he stole the gun. He also confessed that it was him who killed those 3—Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. But before the police could take him away, he collapsed and passed out, and they sent both of them to the hospital. Because of his assault, Vanitas was to be taken to the Court for his crime. Naminé heard that his imprisonment will last about 2-3 years. Naminé hoped it won't be true.

"You haven't been taking your meds again?" she sighed.

"They're too bitter." he grumbled, closing the Bible and placing it gently beside him.

"Oh Vanitas. Don't give me that." she pouted and laid the basket of flowers down on his bedside table, watching him wrinkle his nose.

"You know I'm allergic right?" he cringed.

"I know." she smiled deviously. "Think of it as a punishment."

"Sadist." he sighed, and let her arrange the flowers, looking out of the window.

Silence followed them after, but it wasn't awkward at all. Naminé silently fixed the flowers up, while Vanitas have just averted his eyes from the window to watch her, spotting the blue-beaded rosary around her neck—and was instantly reminded of the things he did, feeling the guilt claw at his insides.

Naminé may not show it but he can see in her eyes that she was a bit afraid of him. Why won't she? It was, after all, his fault why Roxas was…

"Naminé…" she jumped. See his point?

"What is it…Vanitas?"

"I'm sorry." he quickly looked away from her, refusing to meet her eyes. Naminé looked away from her flower arrangement to his downcast eyes, guilt swarming inside them. His fists were tightly clenched, and he even looked away from the Bible.

"It's my fault why…why Roxas is in a coma…I killed people, and I even slept with you…I'm sorry Naminé…I'm so sorry…"

He pulled his knees up to his chin, and even though he changed so much in the years she have known him, he was still the lonely little boy she saw in church years ago—the child that longed to love and be loved in return.

To feel his parent's love.

To have friends.

To have someone who will love him for who he is.

Her eyes softened as she approached him, completely understanding what he felt.

"Vanitas…"

He didn't look up, even when she stood by his bed to hug his head.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…" he quietly whimpered, clinging to her arms like a lifeline—looking like the child he was years ago.

"I'm here now Vanitas…" she cooed gently, stroking his wild mane while she smiled gently. "I'll always be here for you."

Vanitas looked up at her, disbelief but hope present inside them.

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Do you…do you promise me…?"

Naminé giggled, pinching his cheek with a loving smile.

"I promise Vanitas. And with God watching us—I'm sure He'll make sure I keep that promise."

Vanitas nodded, and was silenced with an innocent kiss to the lips that prevented him from speaking any longer.

He knew finally had her heart at last, and at the same time got her love.

And that time was when Roxas' heartbeat stopped…

But at least…he died with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Thou shall not covet anything<br>that belongs to thy neighbour.**

* * *

><p>It's been 5 years already.<p>

2 pairs of feet stopped above a certain grave. One was clad in white flats, while the other clad in black leather. It was so sunny today, a perfect weather to visit. Blonde hair swayed from the wind, the owner smiling angelically. Her companion was not the same however—his face was set in the usual blank expression that had always been hard to read.

Naminé placed the bouquet of white lilies on his grave, smiling.

"It's been 2 months since we last visited him…" she blinked, looking at Vanitas' expressionless face.

"We ARE busy…and this is actually the free time we get."

"Thank you God it's Saturday…" she sighed happily.

5 years ago, Vanitas had been sentenced to 3 years of imprisonment for murder and robbery—and it certainly was hard on him because just when he was finally inside her arms, he gets taken away again. But he waited. He waited for the day he'd finally be free until she was once again in his arms. Do you remember the day Roxas died? It turns out he died from cardiac arrest, and it was certainly a violent one because most of the ligaments were severely ripped, and he was no longer breathing when they tried to revive him.

Naminé remembered crying so hard, crying to why God made Roxas leave and take him; yet she knew that he was watching over her always, looking out for her in case she was in danger. And he left her in Vanitas' good hands. And she will never forget the peaceful smile he had at his last moments.

She blinked back the tears.

She didn't even get to spend the last moments where he was alive and breathing with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxas Charles Fraye<strong>_

_**19XX-20XX**_

_Thinking of you, wherever you are_

_We pray for the sorrows to end soon, to let your soul rest in peace._

_May God's glory and grace guide you to your path._

_Rest your tired soul, and sleep in peace._

_**Family and Friends**_

* * *

><p>Vanitas glanced at Naminé nostalgic expression, his eyes softening.<p>

Even though it's been 5 years now, he still can't get over his guilt from taking away a large part of her life—and that was Roxas. It may be the same for Vanitas now, but Roxas had been the first man in her life to have such importance to her life. But he can't help it—he was a selfish person, and he admits that to himself. He didn't like to share one thing when he already had his eyes set on it, like a greedy little child forcing his mother to buy the limited edition of candy.

"Naminé…you miss Roxas don't you?"

Her blonde head looked up to him, and he saw the moisture on her eyes and wondered why she even chose to be with him even after all he's done.

"…I do…" she sniffled, and he walked over to stand beside her, taking her smaller hand in his own.

"I still am sorry for what I've done." He said, looking down the name engraved on the white stone. "If you're listening right now, hear me out."

Gentle winds caressed their faces, and Naminé tucked some stray locks behind her ear as she gazed at Vanitas with tenderness.

"I know I took everything away from you and even the girl you loved…and I'm sorry for that. I guess I was just jealous of what you have…having friends to be with and having parents to love and care for you…" he paused for a bit, and then continued. "I always envied you. You were lucky and I was not. I lived my whole life staying inside the church while you lived freely with Naminé."

Naminé felt his grip on her hand tighten, and squeezed it back.

"The day we shot each other, I knew you held back on purpose. You wanted me to live if you die, right?"

The winds picked up a bit, and he smiled faintly.

"Is this your way of getting yourself known?"

Naminé giggled at his ridiculous question, and he chuckled in turn.

"I guess that was it. And Roxas…" he looked up at the heavens. For a second he thought he saw the blonde's vision as he did, but it was gone before he could make sure. "Thank you. Rest in peace…"

And so with that, he looked at the woman beside him, who was giving him a sweet smile and was nearly close to tears.

"Let's go?" she asked.

"Yeah…whenever you're ready…"

He already knew the consequences of his actions long before. But it had been his choice to turn against the Lord and commit sins—because not all of us are perfect, and neither is Vanitas. Whether you claim you are innocent and sin-free—all of us have sinned one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped all of you liked the story. C&amp;C please, I wanna know your opinions :) <strong>


End file.
